Littlest High School
by mustache-fungirl
Summary: Minka Russell Pepper Sunil Vinnie Zoe and Penny go to high school named Littlest high school
1. Chapter 1

Penny came rushing to her friends Minka Russell Pepper Zoe Vinnie and Sunil

Penny: hey guys have you heard, the school will allow students to join clubs after school

Minka: Ya we heard, they will be having an anoncement today

Zoe: I bet I would make it into a singing club since I have a wonderful voice

Russell: Zoe wew dont even know if they will have a singing club

Pepper: Ya Zoe, but you know you will definatly make it into a drama club haha

Zoe: You know I hate it when you call me a dramaqueen

Pepper: Thats why I enjoy it

Zoe: :O

*attention students we have an anouncement please go to the auditouriam*

Sunil: well we better get going

Vinnie: Ya lets go I wanna hear what clubs they have


	2. Chapter 2

The students came rushing to the auditouriam

Principle: students I have decided to let everyone join clubs

students: Yay YA WOOHOO

Principle: The clubs that will be acceptable for students to participate in will be on a paper that will be handed out to you when you exit. if you would like to join a club go to the office after school to the secretary, clubs will be open by tomorrow you may now leave

*hands out papers*

Minka: What there is no art club!?

Russell: Well Minka Art class is already like an art club

Mink: I guess

Vinnie: Oooo they have a dance club

Penny: Ooo do you think they will have ribbon dances

Vinnie: maybe

Zoe: Lets see they have a drama club a dance club a

Pepper: You should jion the drama club Zoe

Zoe: :O I am not a drama queen!

Russell: Well the drama club has acting in it

Zoe: Oooo I guess I can join that

Sunil: I dont see a magic club

Pepper: Or a comedy club

*after school*

*Minka exits the office looking happy*

Penny: What are you so happy about Minka?

Minka: I found a club that has a little bit to do with art in it

Penny: What is it

Minka: It's, oh gotta go my mom is here i'll tell you later

Penny: Bye

**If you can guess what club Minka joined you can have your charector in the story (you will also get to be in a club) three people will win**

**here are the clubs**

_**newspaper club dance club drama club cooking club recycling club robotics club**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone sorry this is late I promise I will at Least one story done each week if not I will do one story a day for a week its just all this homework school and chores ? so here it is the winners are (I only did two winners instead of three cuz no way will memorize all the personal traits of their OC s) the winners are Elmdawn and PurpleNerdz enjoy the story! ? also I put in some pennussell for Sapphettegirl**_

Next Day at School

During Art

Teacher: Ok class today we will be making pots first you blabla blabla blabla

5min later

Teacher: You may start with your pots

Minka is obviously doing really well

Pepper is making her pot into a chicken shape

Sunil is trying to use his wand to make his pot

Vinnie is dumb (can t make his pot)

Russell is doing well

And Penny is struggling

Penny: This is too hard for me, compared to yours Minka mine looks like barf

Minka: Don t worry you'll get the hang of it

Penny: I doubt that

Russell: Let me help you with that Penny

Penny: No I know how to do it

Russell: You sure?

Penny looks at her pot which looks really bad

Penny: Umm I guess I do need help

Russell: its simple just do what I do

Russell puts his hands over Penny s to help her

Penny: (blushes and looks at Russell)

Vinnie: Ummm teacher I don't think my pot should look like this

Teacher: (On computer looking at tumblr doesn t look at Vinnie) You re doing great

(Vinnie s pot turns into a clay monster)

Vinnie: UMMM TEACHER!

Teacher: (Still on tumblr not looking at Vinnie) your pot is perfect Vinnie leave me alone

Clay monster attacks everyone

Zoe: (walks in) Hey everyone the star is ba.. (looks at clay monster walks back and closes door)

(everyone) AHHHHHH!

**The winners OC s will be in the next chapter maybe by today or tomorrow sorry there wasn t much romance in it gotta work on that. it was Sapphettegirl s idea for the pennussell pot moment ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunch**

Russell: How can your pot turn into a CLAY MONSTER!?

Pepper: Wow Vinnie I know you are bad at art but I never knew you were that bad

Vinnie: I don't know ok! And I'm not that bad at art

Zoe: Yes you are

Vinnie: :C

Minka: it's alright Vinnie not everyone is gifted at art

Vinnie: Easy for you to say you're so good at art you're the art teachers pet

Minka: (blushes) come on I'm not that good

Penny: Yes you are Minka your paintings are al-

Penny slips and gets food all over her

(CLICK SNAP)

Entire cafeteria laughs at poor lil Penny

Minka Russell Vinnie Zoe Pepper Sunil: PENNY ARE YOU OK?!

Penny: (Sobs)

?: Are you alright? Here you can have these napkins ( helps pick up penny)

Penny: Thank you whats your name?

Calypso: It's Calypso

Minka: That's a wonderful name

Sunil: We must go now Calypso

Calypso: Bye

Russell: Are you hurt penny

Penny: No

Russell: That's great

Penny: (blushes and looks at Russell)

Everyone sits at their table

Sunil: So has everyone joined a club yet?

Pepper: Yea I joined newspaper

Minka: I joined newspaper too!

Pepper: really? I'm doing the comics

Minka: I'm the art editor

Pepper: That means we will work together

Minka: Sounds like fun

Vinnie: I joined dance

Penny: Ooo me to

Minka: How about you Russell and Sunil

Sunil: I'm in the drama club I figured since there is acting there might be a magician needed

Russell: I am in Recycling

(awkward silence)

Penny: Umm sounds like fun

Russell: I bet it is

**Next day**

Penny:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

!

!

!

!


End file.
